Blinded
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Another lovely night, courtesy of Rouge Rose. Rude x Reno -YAOI-


Blinded

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language, a little BDSM)

Pairing: Rude x Reno

Summary: Another lovely night, courtesy of Rouge Rose. Rude x Reno -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own characters. 10 Fold and Rouge Rose mine.

Author's Note: In Reno's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

As soon as I got to work, Vincent told me I had a call. Some guy had specifically requested for my services. He left his address and specific directions for me to be tied up, gagged, and blindfolded with a toy inside me in his apartment when he came home from work. So Vince took me to the guy's place and helped me get ready before the guy came home.

"The guy should be home any minute," I felt Vincent get up off of the bed. "Have a good time."

I 'mmm'ed in reply and heard the door close. Thoughts of a sexy bouncer I met filled my head while I waited for the guy to come home. I went to 10 Fold one night and got into a fight with some fucker, and I remember those strong arms pullin' me off the guy. He had a really deep voice and whispered in my ear to chill out or he would kick my ass out of the place. Hell, he could've done anything he wanted with my ass and I wouldn't have given two shits about it. I felt that solid eight-pack against my back and it made me shudder. I love a guy with a body, and he sure as hell had a nice one.

"What a sight," someone said, interrupting me from my daydream. I tensed a little as I heard footsteps come toward me. Then the person sat on the bed and nuzzled my neck before givin' me a hard love bite. It stung a little, but I moaned when he licked back over it. A rough hand crawled over my stomach and pinched a nipple while he continued to play with my neck. My cock was quickly gettin' harder and harder as each moment passed. Not only did he torture my body, but he smelled good too. A nice dark chocolaty smell that turned me on.

"You don't know how delicious you taste," he breathed against my collarbone.

My heart stopped in realization. That same deep voice...

_The bouncer from the club?? _I thought. If I saw him I would've known for sure. My erection twitched at the idea that my re-occurring fantasy was the one whose mouth was attached to my body. Then the mouth disappeared and I heard his pants unzip and hit the floor. He crawled back up my body and pushed the toy in me a little deeper, makin' me nearly scream. Every touch made me shudder and every breath on my body made me squirm. I knew that I was gonna lose it soon.  
"A few kisses and you're like this?" the man whispered in the crook of my neck. "It looks painful..."  
_Hurry up and fuck me!_ I wanted to scream when he twisted the toy inside of me. I moaned behind my gag and my cock twitched. His mouth kept dragging along my skin, finally reaching a nipple. He bit it hard and I moaned again. Then he set the vibrator setting on high and pushed it even deeper in me, and chills went all through me from head to toe. I was gettin' really sick of that fuckin' toy; I wanted somethin' real in me and I wanted it ASAP. Regardless of how impatient I was becoming, the bastard took his sweet time and continued to eat me alive. It seemed like it took hours for him to reach my beyond-hard cock. He sucked it in slow and deep-throated me before bobbing his head up and down.

"Should I pity you, or should I play with you a little more?" he wondered out loud when he pulled off of me. He groaned as he kissed the inside of my thigh. Then he came back up and took the gag out of my mouth. I breathed hard for a minute and licked my lips before I answered him.

"Can't take no more... 'm beggin' you, baby, _please_ fuck me... I want it so--"

He shut me up with a hard kiss and slid his cock inside of me. He was so damn big I felt like I was bein' ripped open, but soon the pleasure eclipsed the pain. I moaned loudly against his mouth and he bit my lower lip.

"What's your name?" he asked in a husky voice while slowly rocking his hips into me.

"Ahhh...mmm... Reno...a-and you?"

"Rude... damn you're tight..."

"Move your hips like you mean it, baby, _deeper_..."

Rude started movin' a little faster, and then even faster. I was screamin' his name and his lips were buried in my neck again. I was almost at my limit. And then he tore off my blindfold and kissed me real hard again. The next few moments were a blur; all I remember was screamin' and comin' like a goddamn fire hose. I felt dizzy and my vision was hazy, but I looked that chocolate candy bar over and let his name fall off my lips a few more times. I wanted to feel him cum in me, and I wanted it bad.

"Rude, let it go, baby... cum for me..."

Rude gave the sexiest fuckin' moan of my name and shot his load deep inside me. We both panted for breath for a minute before he untied the ropes. I fell limply against the bed.

"Damn that was hot," I gasped, lookin' over at him. "Your abs look a lot hotter up close."

"Now that I think about it... you probably started that fight that night just to get my attention, didn't you?"

"And what if I did?" I rolled over on top of him and kissed his chest. "Gonna punish me again?"

"Sounds like a good idea... I think this might be the best night I ever had, you know."

"Courtesy of Rouge Rose, baby."

* * *

Wah, that took forever. But it's done finally. Let me know what you think.

--

SB


End file.
